ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/Armageddon
Now having the Chaos Emerald in their hand, the heroes force the villains across the war zone. They continue chasing them until they make it to a pillar in the desert, where they find Max Tennyson and Cesar Salazar ready to trap the villains, who have somehow found Aggregor, King Dedede, Bowser Jr. and Metal Sonic again, split up across the whole battlefield. Vilgax and Aggregor go south, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Kind Dedede go east, Van Kleiss and Biowulf go north, Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Ganondorf go west, and Lotor and Fire Lord Ozai go south east. The heroes decide to send Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Paradox, and Max to handle Vilgax and Aggregor; Mario, Luigi, Peach, Fawful, and Midbus to handle Bowser, Bowser Jr., and King Dedede; Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Jet, Link, and Zelda to handle Van Kleiss, Biowulf, and Ganondorf; Rex, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Dr. Holiday, and Cesar to handle Van Kleiss and Biowulf; and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and all the Voltron pilots go chase down Lotor and Ozai. (Name of Stage: The Battle Zone 2). In the south, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Paradox and Max chase down Vilgax and Aggregor. Once they chase them down, the battle them, and once they are defeated, and the heroes convince both of the villains to join their team (Name of Stage: The Southern Battle Zone). In the east, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Fawful and Midbus chase down Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Kind Dedede. Once they chase down the villains, they battle each one of them once at a time. After all three have been defeated, the heroes convince them to join their team (Name of Stage: The Eastern Battle Zone). In the north, Rex, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Dr. Holiday and Cesar chase down Van Kleiss and Biowulf. Once they catch up the villains, instead of battling Van Kleiss and Biowulf, the villains make them battle NoFace instead. After NoFace has been defeated, the heroes convince Van Kleiss and Biowulf to join their team (Name of Stage: The Northern Battle Zone). In the west, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Jet, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Link, and Zelda chase down Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and Ganondorf. After chasing them down, Dr Eggman makes them battle the Crazy Dragoon, an upgraded version of the Egg Dragoon. After beating the robot, the heroes convince the villains to join their team (Name of Stage: The Western Battle Zone). In the southeast, Aang, Sokka, Katara, and the Voltron Pilots chase down Fire Lord Ozai and Lotor. After chasing them down, Lotor makes them battle a Robeast. After defeating the Robeast, the heroes convince the villains to join their team (Name of Stage: The South-Eastern Battle Zone). Back in the normal section of the battlefield, the rest of the heroes search around for any other heroes. Halfway during their search, they find the rest of the heroes. They reunite noticing the villains that have joined. Just as this happens the heroes notice Tabuu and Chaos near the void. The two combine their powers to become Chaos Tabuu and then destroy the battlefield (Name of Stage: The Battle Zone 3). Category:Super Smash Bros. Armageddon Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Video Games